


第99天，初夜的仪式（一）

by mahaidhe



Series: 第99天，初夜的仪式 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahaidhe/pseuds/mahaidhe





	第99天，初夜的仪式（一）

第99天，初夜的仪式（一）  
#P站id=3061987#

#作者統真，请给作者收藏并打分。禁转出LOFTER。#

#99日目基本是第三人称，少数第一人称。因为工作很忙心情又很差搞得很潦草水平稀烂注意#

#译：不会润色挂科伤心欲绝的剪刀君#

 

我之前就知道，自己的共感能力比一般人要高得多。  
但是会有这样一天的来临，就算是做梦也想象不到。

 

＊　　＊　　＊

 

在这个新世界当中也是尤其气候安定、繁华的小岛的港口城市，罗带着山治下了船，从现在开始的三天起他们和船员们分开行动。这样做的原因嘛。  
「呜哇，居然突然开始紧张啦……和那些家伙见面，总觉得已经好久没有了啊。」  
　坐立不安地不停抱怨着，山治在罗的身边摇晃着自己消瘦的身躯。是的，今天就是隔了许久的、草帽一行人和山治见面的日子。  
　……虽然是这么说。  
「……啊啊，要说是感觉已经很久不见了嘛，还是真的很久了啊。对我来说就是这一两天的事，但在他们看来，呃……」  
「大概是三个月没见了。你上了我的船之后，到今天刚好是第97天。」  
　罗毫不迟疑地这样告诉山治，只有一瞬间怅然若失之后山治微笑了，带着一点困扰的表情，稍微有点寂寞。  
「是这样啊。」  
　这样的表情实在是不想看到，可以的话不让他露出这样的表情最好了。这样想着的罗抬起手，轻轻碰了碰山治的额头。在保险起见给他戴上的兜帽上面，像是稍微开玩笑一样。  
　干嘛啊很疼啊，小声嘟囔着的山治脸上已经变回了一如既往的、带着骄傲的表情。

　被海军枪击了头部造成脑损伤的山治，为了治疗和疗养而转移到罗的船上，到现在已经是第97天了。  
　山治的状态还是没多大改变。下半身还残留着麻痹感，脚不能承受步行之外的额外负担。身体状况也很不稳定，经常很容易就发烧，或者是断断续续地头痛。还有，他的记忆仍然必定会在72小时之后重置。山治的世界一直是每隔3天就会从两年的修行完结后，一行人再会的那天重新开始。  
　所以差不多从两个月之前，山治就开始写笔记了。在书页上把现在自己的状态和情形记录上去，记忆重置的那天早上一起来就阅读这些。过了三天之后，对山治而言又变回「2年前只是在香波地群岛见过一面的男人」的罗暂且现在是庇护着自己的人，能够认识到这件事了。  
　这种恩惠最近变成了比想象中更加轻松的关系。最近山治在笔记里写了些什么呢，这些详细内容虽然没有看过所以并不知晓，但是从罗这边的年纪啊履历之类的个人数据一直到喜欢吃的食物，还有罗喜欢山治的事情，这些山治都能充分掌握了。嘛，对罗来说都不是被人知道会觉得困扰的事情所以没关系就是了。不如说，在山治每次做饭的时候，做出来的都净是自己喜欢吃的食物这点真是值得庆幸。  
　但是既然记忆不能积累，就不能期待他们之间的关系有所进展。对罗来说那也无所谓就是，只要他在自己身边就已经足够。本来的话，甚至连这一点都不能指望。

　走到事先约好的城门遗址的时候，在那里等着长鼻子男人——乌索普已经到了。因为事到如今，在船长的首级已经悬赏超过4亿贝里的草帽一行人当中，只有这个男人虽然也是悬赏犯，但长相并没有暴露。  
　差不多走到大声叫喊就能听见的距离，事先到达、努力装作若无其事一般四处张望的乌索普突然抬起了头。  
　罗看到那橡果一样圆润的眼瞳刚一捕捉到山治的身影，里面就哗哗地溢满了大颗大颗的眼泪。  
「……！！」  
　默默无言地张开双臂，乌索普紧紧地拥抱住了山治。其实搂着的动作才是他想做出的真正行动才对，但对于身高一样、却比之前消瘦了很多的山治做出这个动作的话，即使是对体格并不是特别健壮的乌索普的手腕来说都绰绰有余，看起来只能像拥抱的样子了。用尽全力强有力地拥抱着山治，把脸埋在山治肩头的男人全身不断地颤抖着。察觉到这点的山治苦笑着，在他的肩膀和头顶啪啪啪地、轻柔地拍着。  
　对罗来说这并不是有趣的景象。但这毕竟是时隔三个月的再会，他丝毫没有去妨碍它的打算。况且三天之后，山治就又会回到罗的船上了，下次和这些人再见面还不知道是什么时候。  
　暂且这样待了一会之后终于离开山治身边的乌索普，把山治和罗带到在海边一角停泊着的迷你梅丽号上。直到迷你梅丽到达海面上的桑尼号之前，操着舵的乌索普一直对山治不停琐碎地说着话。

「呜噢噢噢噢——！！山治——！！」  
「山治治治治治！！」  
　这样大喊着的橡胶人和驯鹿飞扑过来，罗用能力把附近的酒桶和山治替换了。理所当然地，这一人和一只就那样猛撞上了酒桶。罗对着躺在七零八落的酒桶上圈圈眼的两人毫不留情地说教着。虽然驯鹿非常可爱其实罗很中意，但这和那是两回事。  
「之前我也前明白告诉你们了吧你们到底用没用脑子记啊，这家伙的身体已经不像以前那样健壮了，严禁随便扑过来。下次再这么干的话我就把你俩身体互换哦。」  
「「……知——道了QAQ」」  
　无精打采地回答之后，马上就复活了的一人和一只一直跟在山治后面死活都不离开。对他们“好啦好啦”地安抚着的山治简直就像老妈的感觉一样，不管怎么看明明是个男人，真是太不可思议了。罗这样纳闷着。  
　站在稍微远一点的地方看着被伙伴们热情地包围的山治，罗的侧面有人轻轻拉了拉他的衣服。那是娜美。  
「稍微有点事想跟你谈谈……可以的吧？……路飞！你也过来啊，一直瞎闹的话山治君就不能做饭了吧！！」  
「知道啦！！」  
　这个船长一跟吃饭联系起来就马上能理解得更快，但是用来叫他的话完全是对小孩的说话方式嘛，罗想着。而且，非要说的话根本就是哄硬是缠着母亲的小孩的说话方式。  
　直到刚才都一直被路飞缠着，现在终于恢复了自由之身的山治跟乔巴一起并排向着餐厅的方向消失了。因为今天和明天都要开宴会，想要在伙伴们面前积极展露自己的手艺吧。在自己船上时除非山治身体状况良好是绝不让他做饭的，但从今天开始的3天内罗却并不打算阻止他。如果发生了什么的话，在那时再处理就行了。为此，虽然不仅仅是为此罢了，自己才跟着一起来的。  
　因为稍微有空闲，罗确认了乌索普也向餐厅走去了之后，被娜美带着离开了甲板。那个船医有时候也会迷迷糊糊的，但狙击手的话意外地是个精明的男人，应该那边就没问题了吧，他这样想。  
「……果然有山治先生在的话就完全不一样了呢……」  
　和罗一起只是站在稍微远一点的地方看着的音乐家，在看不见山治他们的身影之后小声说了一句。哪里不一样虽然说不出来，但罗总觉得他能理解。  
　罗知道，那个男人在这条船上并不只是做着料理而已。

「是山治君的事。就这样让他回我们这边来还不行吗？」  
　请罗进了图书室，娜美单刀直入地开口。这个地方除了刚被叫着一起过来的路飞，还有罗宾也在。  
「还不行。」  
　罗干脆地回答。估计就会被这样问吧，这种事在偶然和桑尼号航路重合，决定让山治和同伴们见个面的时候就已经能猜到。  
　然后，自己将要如何回答，在那时就已经决定了。  
「还不能……但是，什么时候能治好根本就不清楚吧？刚知道山治君的状态的时候虽然很混乱，但我们现在基本已经镇静下来了。即使山治君在这之后还是不能记得和我们一起航海的经过，我认为我们也能恰当地妥善处理。」  
「这是你们那边的问题吧。他的问题又不只是记忆而已，下半身还残留着麻痹呢。既不能战斗连逃跑也做不到，回来的话他要怎么办才好呢。就只让他当个“厨子”吗？遇到敌袭的时候要怎么办？」  
「我们来保护他啊！！这不是当然的事吗！！」  
「即使你们觉得这样就好，他可不会觉得这样就可以了吧。」  
　竭力让声音维持平淡的罗回答。娜美紧咬着自己的下唇。让她露出这种表情稍微觉得有点罪恶感，罗是不可能完全问心无愧的。  
　别说战斗了，连很好地自卫都不能办到，如果以现在的状态回到桑尼号的话，原来一直为了守护同伴而战的山治的自尊心会受到严重的伤害吧。更何况被女性保护这种事在他心中肯定连考虑都没考虑过，这样一来就连不可能的事态也肯定是有可能发生的。至少在他恢复能保护自己那种程度的战斗力之前是不可能让他回来的，罗的这种想法既是为了山治考虑，也是为了这一行人着想。  
　但是，如果说只是因为这个理由才这样做的话，那是谎话。  
　尽可能地长久地，可以的话永远，罗想要把山治放在自己的身边。这样就能够独占他，想要保护他，让他成为自己的东西。这种邪恶的想法的确是有过。自己并不是能够只依靠感情用事和善意行动的人类，这一点罗自己比任何人都知道得更清楚。  
　所以，自己大概是做了非常过分的事情吧。山治的脑受到损伤，没有治疗的办法，知道这件事的时候，他感到了终于能得到这个人的昏了头一样的喜悦，这种部分确实是有的。  
「……还有，『黑足的山治』在世人眼中的确是已经死了。在我船上的时候稍微被目击一下还没问题，如果在这船上被看见的话就绝不能再掩饰过去了吧。悬赏令要是重新开始四处散发的话就会变成麻烦的事态了哦。」  
「是啊。要是像以前一样身体能自由行动的话还说得过去，对现在的厨师先生来说，如果事态变成那种状况就太危险了呢。」  
　用冷静的声音这样说，罗宾轻轻地把手放到娜美肩上。只有这种能干脆果决下判断的时候才让人看得出来不是白白长了年纪呐，看着这情况的罗想着差不多算是失礼的事情。不过，这对于罗来说差不多就相当于是在赞美了。  
　于是，直到刚才都摆着一张一直像是在思索什么的脸坐在那里的路飞开口了。  
「山治，能做饭了吧？」  
　罗默默地点了头。知道山治现在正在做饭所以用的是现在进行时，是在确认吧。  
「然后，战斗还不行吧。」  
「啊啊。」  
「跑步也不行吗？」  
「是啊。」  
　声调完全没有变化，罗回答了路飞的确认。难得认真起来的这艘船的船长，“那么”地继续说了下去。  
「已经回不到，之前的山治那样了吗？」  
　一如往常一样，但是那是既刚强有力又不失敏锐的声音。只有强者才能发出的、让对手的欺骗无所遁形的声音。  
「……要说可能性的话，恐怕，大概是0.05％左右吧。」  
　所以罗这样回答了。这个比例数字虽然很随便但是还算妥当。考虑到现状的话0.1%以上的可能性都没有。山治的状态恐怕是不会好转的，恶化的可能性还很高。但是事关人类身体的事情，所以还不能一口断定完全不会恢复。考虑到这个情况大概就是0.05％了，无限接近于零的数字。即使对罗来说，也会把它四舍五入看成是零，就是这样的数字了。  
　但是路飞却笑了，他的眼瞳里毫无阴霾。  
「知道啦。不是零就好。你告诉山治，叫他治好了之后就赶紧回来啦。」  
　真是个强大的男人啊。至今为止虽然好几次这样觉得了，却仍然这样想。  
　草帽当家的真是个强大的人，强大到同样作为男人觉得嫉妒的地步。  
「……“因为不是零”啊。那么这传言我就确实地接下了。」  
　随着罗的这话，干部会议结束了。自己努力做到了自己期望中的结论，确实地觉得安心了，但罗的心脏的哪个角落只有一点点，残留着像灌了铅一样的沉重。

　

宴会的料理超级豪华。主菜是肉料理，最中间的大盘子里是烤得恰到好处的排骨小山。其他还有炸猪排、炸鸡、汉堡肉之类各种各样的食品。鱼料理也稍微有一些，基本集中放在角落的桌子上，那基本是为罗做的食物吧。其他还有汤和为女性们做的沙拉之类的，总之都是大家想吃的东西，也就是说山治把想让别人吃掉的食物全都包括进去了。到底他有没有好好保存体力啊，带着这样一半钦佩一半担心的感情，罗寻找着山治的身影。料理台中间没有找到，于是不出所料，山治在水槽前面放着的圆凳子上坐着，疲惫地趴在那里。  
「喂。」  
　罗出声叫他，山治吓了一跳一样浑身震了一下。多半是他也有自己在勉强自己的自觉吧。  
　已经决定这3天内不会随便责备他了，罗硬是把快到嘴边的话咽下去，先是伸出手抚上他的额头，然后为了确认脉搏是否没有大的异常，抓起他的两条细瘦的手腕。在其他人到之前应该让他一直坐着才好，他这样想。  
　让山治坐在在摆满鱼的席位旁边，山治用稍微有点呆呆的表情向上看着罗，小声说。  
「……谢谢。」  
　罗感到了疑惑。为什么山治要道谢，他不能很好地理解。但山治是对别人的内心细微之处都能觉察到的男人，所以说不定他注意到了一些事。  
「……这3天内，我可不打算当一个处处阻止你干这干那的医生。但是」  
　所以不由得，就把本不打算让他听到的话说出口了。因为是不小心说漏嘴的，所以罗稍微踌躇了一刹那要不要停下这话头，但最后还是继续说了。  
「……我会，担心你。」  
　说出来之后连罗自己都觉得这可是相当没出息的话。  
　但是山治好像并不是那样想的。仅仅一瞬间愣了一下之后，山治就轻轻地笑了。从不经意绽开的嘴角，一直扩展到整张脸上的笑容。  
　那既不是困扰的感觉，或者也不是听到滑稽的笑话而笑出声。罗很久没见到山治像这样相当安心般地、毫无防备的笑容了。  
　就保持这这样的笑颜，山治缓缓站起来，把手放在罗的两肩上。然后稍微踮起脚来，给了他一个轻触一般的吻。  
　那一刹那的柔软感触，就像是尝到了甜点的味道，稍微带着点草莓一般酸甜的香味。  
「……能帮我把大家都叫过来吗？我会乖乖呆在这儿啦。」  
　被用这种高明的方式撒娇了，罗完全不能拒绝。  
　知道了，罗这样简短地回答，为了召集草帽一行人走出了餐厅。恋爱让人盲目就是这么回事吗，他在头脑的角落里这样想。

　乔巴和弗兰奇在医务室给两个人准备了睡觉用的床。男生寝室还留着山治的木头吊床，所以在那边睡也挺好的，但是山治自己决定在医务室住下了。罗想，这恐怕是他自己想要和过去区分开吧。或许也有可能是考虑到为了尽可能地不要扰乱同伴们的感情。不管是哪种情况，他果然是个笨拙的男人，一直都把自己的感受放在最后。  
　大概是因为喝了酒而有了几分热度的身体在床上躺着，就那样咕噜咕噜左右滚着身体的山治，从宴席之后脸上一直继续露出笑嘻嘻的表情。在开宴会的时候他一直用这样的脸笑着。草帽海贼团是从开始活动起还没有到整三年的年轻海贼团，况且这之内还包括了2年的分离期。这可真是相当地放松啊，他这样想。放松到无论何时也能用这样的脸笑着的程度。  
　让山治变成不能在这条船上的状况的，并不是罗。但是如果不能在这船上和同伴们一起航海的事情对他来说是不幸的话，那么罗的幸福就是以山治的不幸为食粮来成立的。真是讽刺啊。  
　因为再考虑下去就太麻烦了，罗仅仅一次轻缓地弄乱山治金线般的头发，离开了那具身体。用倚着床对面的墙壁的姿势坐下的瞬间，之前以为一定是到梦里和周公下棋了的男人啪叽睁开了眼。  
「……你干嘛要坐在那种地方啊。」  
「……」  
即使你说为什么……只是想打个盹而已。  
「难不成啊，你是在担心这张床太小了？好啦过来吧，我和你都是瘦长型所以没关系的。」  
「……」  
　自己的船上两个人会在罗的床上一起入睡。但是这张床是兼做诊疗台的，用作两个大男人睡觉的话还是太窄了，所以说自己在担心那也是对的……总觉得感觉上不想承认。自己大概也有自觉，自己是在做不像是自己的事。  
　黑暗中的强烈目光，一直盯着他看。虽然想着撑过去就得了，结果还是败下阵来的罗向着床的方向移动。于是山治占据了墙壁那侧，罗就毫不客气地钻进他的旁边。果然和自己的床相比相当窄啊，不管怎么摆姿势都会变成紧贴着的状态。毛毯中山治的体温让他感到十分温暖。  
「……路飞他啊、」  
　稍微停顿了一会儿之后，山治嘟囔着。这张床的大小并不够让两人并排而睡，罗用在山治身后抱着他一样的姿势听着。  
「他好像又稍微长高了吧，个子。」  
「那家伙现在19岁吧？那么，还会继续长的。」  
「真的假的！？……讨厌啊，我都快要被超过去咯。」  
　成长期每个人都各不相同，但大体上到了25岁左右身高才会停止生长。现在只有21岁的山治理论上还有长高的余地，但是已经不能够指望有大幅度的发育了吧，罗这样想。骨头对于构成它的要素的钙质并不只是从外界摄取，如果不通过运动给予一定刺激的话，是不能很好地让它被吸收然后让人长个子的。但是对现在腿和腰不能承受过多负担的运动的这个青年来说，要让肌肉力量不减退就必须竭尽全力了。  
　山治还想要「发育」吧，他不经意地想。做为成人男性来说他的身高已经不错了，所以难道不是足够了嘛。虽然是这样想，但要说真心话的话，罗并不想山治再长高了。并不是不想让他超过自己的身高这种理由，——说实在的，如果可以的话，他能变得像是可以笼在这双手的手掌心里那么小就好了。  
　一直压抑着的欲望让自己的思考拐到奇怪的地方去了，罗正确地理解到了这样的事。把山治放到自己身边的时候虽然觉得这已经足够了，现在用理性还能这样考虑，但从那以来勉强隔断的欲望正在逐渐地膨胀。虽然勉强保留了自己的理性，但到膨胀为止其实是停不下来的。人类的欲望为什么会像这样无边无际呢。  
　现在在自己怀中的这个身体，还有在其中寄宿的灵魂，全部都想让它们变成自己的东西。如果不能办到的话干脆把他捕获、囚禁，让谁的目光都不能看到，仅仅让自己拥有就够了。  
　——因为知道哪个都不能实现，所以现在他在拼命压抑。  
　但是恐怕极限就要到了。到那时自己会采取什么行动呢，罗自己都没法预料。自己并不是喜欢残酷做法的人类，但是他知道得很清楚，自己是那种为了目的或者结果能够选择残酷手段的人。  
　不再考虑这之后的事情，罗让自己稍稍离开山治的身体，闭上了眼睛。保持着拥着他的手没有放开的姿势，仅仅让这种欲望所在之处稍稍避开了点距离。因为对方是个感官很敏锐的男人，恐怕马上就能感觉到了也说不定。  
　罗感觉自己听到了已经有一阵没出声所以恐怕已经睡着了的山治，用细微的声音轻轻对他说了晚安。

TBC

 

因为实在这个后续太长太长了，前几天爆肝这几天鸡血不足没动力，所以按巨巨发的时候的三段发吧_(:з」∠)_后续写得快比前文长巨巨你要不要这样_(:з」∠)_

医生的脑内妄想已突破天际，N天不【】有害身心健康啊医生……


End file.
